


Studio Sessions

by Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hui needs a rest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit
Summary: Yuto checks up on Hui when he is working on songs, and sometimes he helps him take a break.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Studio Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is accidentally inspired by Yuto checking on Hui in RTK. 
> 
> Also not beta'd and mostly written in the small hours because I could not get this idea out of my mind.

Yuto was not exactly sure when his going to check Hwitaek was okay in his studio had turned into them hooking up to distract the older and take his mind off of everything but it had, and he was not complaining - most of the time. Although when Hwitaek pushed his shoulders slightly. "Yuto-" he mumbled, sat on Yuto in his office chair, having just been riding him so close to bliss. Yuto eyed him carefully. "I just-" 

"You locked the door." 

"It's not that." Hwitaek said pulling away from the kiss that Yuto was chasing, "I know how to fix the melody." He shifted to get up not noticing - or if he did - saying anything about Yuto's face. "Just wait on the futon, I just need to finish this." This would not be the first time that Yuto had fallen asleep while the older man finished whatever it was he was working on. 

"I deserve a credit for this." Yuto mumbled going to lie on the futon as if he was not frustratingly hard right now. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling in the room. "Thanks to Yuto and his dick for divine inspiration." Hwitaek had turned in the chair to look at him. 

"I mean you do have the body of God." Hwitaek shrugged, "stop pouting, I told you I'm finishing this, then I'm finishing you." 

"You never mean that hyung." Yuto sighed pushing himself up so he was sitting. "You always say I just have to finish and then I wake up the next morning and you're still working." 

"Yuto, it doesn't happen that often." Hwitaek said before turning back to the song he was working on, and Yuto knew that he was fighting a losing battle, Hwitaek was a perfectionist, so he had no choice but to just hope he found what he was looking for before the Japanese man fell asleep, although he did think Hui would have some time because he was pretty frustrated. Before he could even move his hand he heard the older's voice. "Don't touch yourself, I promise I will be with you again in a second." 

"Sure Hyung." Yuto lay on his side watching as the older worked on the song, listening to him play it back and go in and correct small things that Yuto was sure would make all the difference in the end but still, he just wished that Hwitaek could focus on what they had been doing. Sometimes it was like that, just them, often just hard and fast - Hwitaek wanted his mind taking off of everything and Yuto was more than capable of that, but sometimes ideas came to the older regardless of how close to release they both were and then he always chose music over their release. It had always just been sex and that worked well for them - Yuto wasn't really into the whole dating thing and Hwitaek had no time for it but also Yuto was not sure Hwitaek knew how to switch off from music long enough to enjoy a date with someone. 

Yuto was half asleep when he was nudged by someone joining him on the futon. "I told you I wouldn't be that long." Hwitaek teased, Yuto gave him a sleepy kiss but did not answer. "Although the moment seems to have passed. Sorry." 

"I'm used to it." Yuto mumbled, arm moving around the older to force him to stay in bed and actually get some rest. "Go sleep."

"I will... you sleep too. I'll make it up to you." Hwitaek said softly, as if trying to lull Yuto back into slumber. Not that it took much, he had not properly woken up and it was quite nice to sleep next to Hwitaek just resting against him, they did not sleep like this often even when Yuto came to check on him in the studio - getting the older to take a break was easier said than done. Yuto was also sure that even as they slept Hwitaek would still be working on songs. 

Yuto woke up and was surprised to see that Hwitaek was still lying next to him, normally he would be working already. Yuto shifted slightly and the older man looked at him. "Morning Sleepy." 

"Have you been up long?" Yuto mumbled, "sorry" he said realising his arm was probably what prevented the older getting up, moving to free him. Hwitaek raised a brow but said nothing further. "I'll grab us breakfast and you some food for today so you can write." Yuto said trying to wake himself up faster. 

"Hmm, I was thinking I could make up for last night." Hwitaek shifted onto his side looking at Yuto, gently running his hand down the other's chest. Yuto watched him, the other man was normally the initiator in their moments, he'd started the first one - and Yuto liked it, he liked when Hwitaek did what he wanted, he liked following the older man's lead. They were almost always going on Hwitaek's pace, he was the one who wanted to go or stop, Hwitaek lent in and kissed him slipping slightly down to palm over the other's soft dick, cupping Yuto, biting his lip when he got the chance. Yuto shifted them quickly so he was over Hwitaek, the older man looked up at him and raised a brow. 

Yuto's hands slipped down surprised to feel Hwitaek's own dick erect against him stomach. "I thought you were making it up to me." He teased, kissing the other softly as he stroked him - Hwitaek making a sound against his lips as he did so. "But it seems you woke up in the mood." Yuto teased and the older gave him a little look. 

"Maybe I was just really excited to look after you." Hwitaek said, his hand between them stroking Yuto trying to get him hard. Hwitaek shifted his hips, leg around Yuto's hips, applying pressure - Yuto knew what the older wanted, and moved smoothly so he was the one on his back, pulling Hwitaek with him as he moved, pulling the older down for a hard kiss. Yuto kissed him hard, he knew really it would not take very long for him to catch up with his hyung. Hwitaek had moved down kissing down Yuto's chest slowly, teasing him hand carefully cupping over him, stroking him slowly as he kissed down. Yuto shifted slightly, hand in the other's hair, tugging it slightly. 

"Don't tease." Yuto said, Hwitaek looked up at him before going back down to kiss over the other man's stomach. Yuto tried not to roll his eyes with Hwitaek began going slower, intentionally kissing over his stomach and down to his most sensitive skin, causing Yuto to unintentionally buck his hips slightly. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath, the other knew how to get him wired up, he was a perfectionist and Yuto guessed it also meant Hwitaek learnt what his partners liked. Not that they had talked about that, sure Yuto had heard rumours between the others just as he imagined there were about him, but he'd never felt the need to ask about it. 

Hwitaek kissed over his pubic bone slowly, before kissing down to the base of Yuto's shaft, eyes flickering up to the Japanese man's, he said nothing but began kissing up the others length, before taking the head in his mouth, Yuto was past semi-hard, he only had a bit to go to be erect enough to fuck but still enough for Hwitaek to drive him crazy. The older continued to tease the head with his tongue, while his hand worked the shaft. Yuto shut his eyes, head tipping back slightly as Hwitaek began to take more of him in, hand in the older's hair tugging a little harder. He knew that Hwitaek would not push himself to deep throat before a comeback but he was more than capable of getting Yuto riled up without that. 

Hwitaek pulled back to lick a stripe from the base to the head of Yuto's cock, moaning as he did so. Yuto couldn't help but shift his knee up in pleasure, Hwitaek eyed him, still stroking him as he moved back up. "Hmm, seems like I should stop here, you're already struggling to keep control." He moved kissing Yuto - but still teasing. "Sit up against the wall Yuto, I'll prepare myself and you just watch." Hwitaek grabbed the lube, Yuto knew Hwitaek was doing this just to make him even more frustrated, he wanted to touch the smaller man as he began to push his finger into himself. "Don't touch yourself." Hwitaek said before Yuto even moved his hand. 

Yuto was pretty sure that Hwitaek was really trying to make him suffer, when he pushed his second finger in and moaned around them, Hwitaek kept going, third finger in - he moaned around the stretch. He made eye contact with Yuto and gave him a smirk, he withdrew his fingers and moved to grab the lube again, gently stroking Yuto to cover himself. He shifted kissing Yuto hard as he moved to straddle him. Hwitaek's hand on his dick pressing the head into himself, Hwitaek moaned against the movement. He stopped when Yuto was fully inside him, he cried out against Yuto's lips. "Take your time." Yuto said softly, kissing Hwitaek's cheek as the smaller kept his grip on Yuto's arm. 

"I can keep going." The older almost huffed, rolling his hips slowly. Hwitaek liked to be in charge, so while Yuto had meant for Hwitaek to let himself adjust the other was not going to. He began to set a fast pace, Hwitaek closed his eyes, biting has lip as he moved, small moans coming from him, Yuto lent forward kissing over Hwitaek's collarbones and neck, one hand moving to cup the older's ass giving it a light spank. They moved well with each other, and this was something they were both good at, knowing what each other needed. 

Hwitaek's pace was keeping steady, Yuto pulled him down for a harder kiss. The older had sped up, Yuto's hand was stroking him to try to get him off faster, Hwitaek was louder now, moaning at a slightly higher pitch now. Hwitaek had his hands braced on Yuto's shoulders, hips rolling as he moved. Yuto's hand now gripped the older man's hips, helping him move on him, trying to match his strokes. 

He could feel Hwitaek slowly running out of energy, kissing him as they moved in tandem. Yuto shifted them so Hwitaek was under him and he was able to manoeuvre into him, not quite as gracefully as he wanted to which had led to Hwitaek grumbling about being careful. Yuto rolled his eyes, "Comfy now?" He teased, rolling his hips up into Hwitaek. 

Hwitaek narrowed his eyes at first but then made a sound when Yuto started moving, Hwitaek moved his leg hooking around Yuto's hip encouraging him to get deeper. "Faster." Hwitaek breathed out, Yuto kissed over the other's shoulder, Hwitaek gripping onto his shoulders as Yuto moved, trying to go harder, be faster. He kept going Hwitaek giving him directions on how and where he wanted it. He was sure that he'd found Hwitaek's sweet spot when the older arched up against him simultaneously crying out his name. Yuto made sure to hit that spot again, although he knew that it was easy for the smaller man to get overstimulated and Yuto wanted to keep him like this, so did not brush it every thrust. 

They moved against each other, the studio filling with the sounds of their skin against each other and Hwitaek's gasping moans. Yuto had never been loud during sex, although he did love hearing his partners when he made them feel good. He loved hearing the pleasure he could cause, and Hwitaek was losing himself in the euphoria. Yuto was stroking him and he could hear the desperation in the other's voice, he was getting close. "You sound close." Yuto teased against Hwitaek's ear. 

Hwitaek's hand had slipped up to the back of the other's head, tugging on his hair. "And you aren't?" The other had a point, he was close too but he did not want to tell the older man that. Hwitaek came shortly after, Yuto moving into him to help him through his orgasm, the older holding him close, cumming on both of their stomachs. When Hwitaek moved a hand to cover his face, trying to hide his expression - Yuto knew that he found over stimulation uncomfortable - so he pulled out. He lay next to Hwitaek, who had started to use his hand to get the other off. It only took a few tugs to have Yuto finishing in his hand. 

Both of them lay there, Hwitaek on his back looking up at the ceiling and Yuto on his side watching Hwitaek as they tried to catch their breaths and return to normal. "You think of any great song ideas?" Yuto teased. 

"I can't think about anything Yuto." Hwitaek breathed out. "Fuck." 

"Told you that you needed a break." 

"Mhm." The older had moved to lie on his side and look at Yuto. "Did I make up for last night?" 

"I'll think about forgiving you." Yuto said with a playful smile.


End file.
